


【超蝙】说出口的话

by BBBattts



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBattts/pseuds/BBBattts
Summary: 克拉克向他从未说出口的爱人告别了。爱意满满地。





	【超蝙】说出口的话

“我好像生病了，布鲁斯。”克拉克说，他低着头，“超人也会生病。听上去很让人不可思议吧？”  
“但是，”他深吸了一口气，气音荡漾，坚定不移，“我只是爱上你，只是爱上一个人。好吧，我是双性恋…这无关我的政治立场！我没有政治立场。我只是想说，我在尽力向你表达…我的爱意。”  
布鲁斯注视他两秒，他游刃有余地挑起微笑，眉毛抬起来。有两道抬头纹，有阳光嵌进去。他被绑得牢牢的，精壮、性感的肌肉被留下勒痕。看上去被摩擦得相当痛苦。但他无所谓：“认真的吗，克拉克？现在谈这些？…诚意十足。”他示意。

克拉克的动作停顿了一下。他的三根手指还搅在韦恩的湿润的后穴当中，那些饱满温柔的穴肉亲吻着他的指尖。相当色情。布鲁斯的大腿被他抬起来，张开，固定、捆绑，惊人的柔韧性，他感叹，这让接下来的动作都顺畅许多。  
“你喜欢这样？”布鲁斯含笑，意有所指，“真没想到。小镇男孩。好吧，不过，只是顺着你想要做的…”  
“继续做下去。”他舔了舔下唇。像正渴求着水份。  
克拉克吻过去，舔舐一遍干巴巴的嘴唇，然后缓慢地用舌头抵进去。吻技笨拙，但有道可循。布鲁斯太过熟练，以至于他能够灵巧地引导大男孩的走向，他们湿漉漉地亲出水声，淫靡又色情，这让克拉克的性欲更强盛一些。他的呼吸沉重起来，如同一拍接一拍的心跳，一片热息燃起了火焰，摇曳又响动着，窸窸窣窣，在热风的煽动下愈烧愈旺。

“我进去了？”克拉克紧张地吞咽。  
布鲁斯似笑非笑地看着他，清澈的蓝色在瞳孔内涌动，“Come on，”他说，“你在等待什么呢？”

这间公寓有些太热了。克拉克恍惚地想（他居然在走神），向南的窗面正对着淋漓的阳光，成片的黄色的光铺进来，让这间廉价公寓存有拥挤的温暖。现在这股温暖变得微妙起来了。他没出汗。但是布鲁斯显然是热极了，细薄的汗出现在他的前额上，覆盖肌肤，粉色的晕染浮现出来，在布鲁斯的颊骨上，组成模糊而暧昧的色块。

他让性器更推进一分。布鲁斯在颤抖，肠肉缩紧，布鲁斯却睁大眼睛。仿佛正在缓慢地，向着东边斜下的阳光，开启城门的国王。满肩膀的荣耀、担当，征战留下的疤痕。克拉克沿着一道深刻又狰狞的疤痕亲吻，细碎而小心翼翼地，如同在安抚，又像在悲伤。  
总是这样。布鲁斯低下头，他在喘息，在快感的浇淋下保持镇定，褐色的眼睛闪亮。最终他闭上眼睛，就再也没有比克拉克的蓝眼睛更闪亮的光粒在顽强跳动了。他亲吻克拉克的发顶，大男孩的碎发微卷，蓬松，悄悄刮过他的脸。  
“刚才触碰你的时候，你似乎没有什么反应。”克拉克说，“是因为我吗？因为…是我吗？”他保持着不冒犯的腔调，如同在长远恒河里驶动孤舟的旅人。细水长流，缓慢推进。记者先生的口音标准，如今被添进软糯的乡音。克拉克的鼻音响在耳边。

像在撒娇。

布鲁斯向他微笑，漫不经心的弧度，又恰好在撩拨克拉克的理智。韦恩扬起眉毛时总是这样，高傲、不屑，像心有成竹的挑衅。你总觉得他不会是在讶异。  
“克拉克，”他说，舌尖挑出三个音节，“我的身体被特殊训练过，你无法找到我在哪儿敏感。你用手指扫过的地方…只会给我带来密麻零碎的痛感。”  
“…钢钉。”克拉克说，“那些正在毁灭你的东西。”他再一次顶进去。  
生气的时候像小男孩。布鲁斯被尺寸超标的氪星阴茎顶到最深处，他大张的双腿和接近的亲吻无疑都在让交合动作能够更加亲密。他的呼吸及其急促，疼痛以及尾椎的微麻感、后穴的酸痛感同时袭击着他的大脑。即使这是世界上最伟大的侦探的大脑，布鲁斯想，这也有些太过了。

“可它救了我的命，一次又一次，”布鲁斯轻喘，“当你得到什么…你也会失去什么。亲爱的…”他吞下那些隐秘的呻吟。布鲁斯的吻落在克拉克的嘴上，即使是身处于下位者，他也依旧能在性爱中引领对方、掌握节奏。性爱变得缓慢下来，氪星之子像被安抚过后的太阳，只是平缓地散发着光。  
“你没有敏感点，好吧…”克拉克的语调像妥协的商人，“那只能从你体内开始冒险挖掘了，哼？”  
他用双手兜住布鲁斯翘挺的臀部，这个姿势的确是太让克拉克占优势了。性器推入，送进软糯的肠肉当中，在开拓的过程中相当急躁。穴肉被挤成阴茎的形状，恐惧又颤巍巍地讨好它，吸吮它。克拉克相当满意，但他留意到布鲁斯额角的汗。不止是薄薄一层了。已经蔓延成汗滴，顺着脸部的线条划下来，水痕经过灰白的鬓角和泪痣，在冲撞里分支、不稳。

“你很热？”克拉克说完才意识到这是一个双关语。

布鲁斯将眼睛抬起来，浑浊又湿漉漉地望着克拉克。“哇哦…谢谢你。”他说。  
但克拉克很确定布鲁斯一定受过这种夸奖，而且绝对不少。……所以是为什么呢？克拉克将鼻梁埋在胸肌之间，这该死的性张力，他几乎感慨出声。他含住乳头，用舌头挑动乳尖，直到口水将乳头浸得殷红，舌苔滑过乳晕，退回去。  
“还是真的，”克拉克想不合时宜地说一句脏话，但他还是没有说出来，“没有敏感点。”  
“总是得相信比你年长的人的话。”布鲁斯此时已经解救了自己被禁锢的手臂，从腰侧滑过来，捧住克拉克的两边脸。对于彼此都是温热的触感，炙手般的存在，但布鲁斯温情脉脉地，如同眼睛都陷进水潭里。克拉克在水潭中央成为打转的涟漪。他们就这样，清澈而温柔地再次在交合中亲吻在一起。

克拉克一改态度，狠狠推入阴茎，体液被抽插折磨得溅到床上。床板被凶猛的超人压得发出呻吟，而被操得更凶的布鲁斯被撞进身后的床板上，那里坚硬，硌得他发酸，他一次又一次地被撞上去，皮肤被磨得泛红，他的颊骨也有片云似的红晕，仿佛他正漂浮在日落的天空当中。周围的景象在摇晃里模糊，光影、虚像。阴茎太深了，他想，像快要顶穿他。  
“啊…”布鲁斯的唇舌抵挡不住呻吟，最终隐晦但清晰地吐出来。开始是轻轻的气音，在克拉克学会磨过前列腺之后，布鲁斯眼睛发红，大腿都酸痛起来，怪异但舒爽的感觉顺着尾椎密密麻麻地涌上去，他浑身都酸软下来，性器却因此欢愉得高高挺立。他的作态也放下来，呻吟低沉又炙热，仿佛火焰的预兆。布鲁斯扶着克拉克的肩膀，他离克拉克更靠近一些，让那些热滚滚的呻吟能够流过记者的耳廓。  
克拉克拿他没办法。那些凑近的呻吟仿佛在击打跳动的心脏，像布鲁斯正在告诉他：你需要将欲望挥发得更淋漓尽致一些，你在隐忍什么呢？克拉克低下头，他将鼻梁埋在布鲁斯的脖颈之间，那里有张牙舞爪的疤痕和隐隐跳动的大动脉，他又将嘴唇覆在上面，一次一次的跳动，是活生生的，富有生命的光泽。

“布鲁斯…”克拉克苦恼起来，像正面对着不听话的孩子。肠肉又将阴茎吸紧了，克拉克在一次冲撞里射出来。后穴几乎被精液填满。布鲁斯晃神，仿佛腹部都被撑得涨起来。克拉克的性器退了出去，滑腻黏稠的液体顺着肉棍流出穴口，打湿了暖和的被褥。他解开了绳索，布鲁斯的双腿颤抖着合起来，他的眼睛里还有水痕，含着白花花的光，视线湿漉漉地黏在克拉克脸上。克拉克想问他你在看什么？但是布鲁斯只是在低低地喘气，他的身体疲惫但炽热，最终将脸埋在克拉克的肩膀上。  
克拉克抱着他，碰到布鲁斯仍在勃起的性器。他抱住布鲁斯，紧紧的拥抱，赤裸肉体之间的相亲贴切，手掌下是汗淋淋的布鲁斯的后背。他的手掌轻轻拍动，仿佛在安抚，低沉的声音又像在引诱：“继续吗？”  
此刻卧室昏暗，光影黏稠。但布鲁斯抬起头，眼睛有一块明晃晃的亮光，随着他的歪头而闪烁动摇。“嗯哼。”他说，并习惯性地挑起眉毛，像是在优雅地、隐晦地挑衅，藏着上位者那般充满蕴涵的凶猛。

克拉克问他：“你平时也用这种眼光看别人吗？”

“看你指的‘平时’是哪种时刻咯。”布鲁斯笑吟吟地。他从克拉克的怀抱里脱身，几乎运用上了逃脱大师的顶级技术。他灵活地退后，然后将钢铁之躯扑倒。床单的皱痕多得仿佛将要被撕裂，布鲁斯骑在这绝境之上，霸凌般地按住了克拉克的腰腹。  
“你确定要这样？”克拉克问。  
“嗯哼。”布鲁斯顺着氪星人的阴茎坐下去，即刻被捅得收声。体位的契合比本身长度就骇人的阴茎更为要命，重力让他不断下落，而那根发着热的、跟天杀的铁块一样的肉柱则不断地往上滑。他只好紧咬住下唇，以此来抵挡住上涌的呻吟。这样做却无法遏制住不断袭击着神经的快感，那股潮水几乎快淹没了他。  
直到一双手托起他的臀部，这才让布鲁斯有了短暂的、喘息的时间。接着他就陷入起伏之间，埋进体内的性器始终不能利落地退出去，只是礼貌性地退出一小下，随即在肠道中滑得更深。他几乎有了错觉，他以为自己被一根阴茎操出水来了。  
他逐渐仰起头颅，汗顺着下颚的线条流下来，水滴落在肌肤上泛着粉红色的地方，仿佛躯体正情迷意乱地投入性爱。但布鲁斯只是压抑着轻哼，他眯起的灰蓝色眼睛汇聚出焦点，蝙蝠侠始终保持着清明。仿佛他在与某些精神冲击对抗着似的。而克拉克就是帮忙着撞散他的意志的恶人之一。超人的浅笑温和又淳厚，又比世界上绝大多数人都英俊得多，如同希腊雕像上那般深邃，却被色彩柔和化的五官，此刻因布鲁斯大放光彩。  
布鲁斯又低下头。细汗流过他的眼睫，瞳孔仿佛正积蓄着模糊的水雾，湿哒哒的碎发也垂在空中。  
“My boy，”他说，他正笑着，“我的好孩子。我爱你。”

克拉克又一次停下。他露出极为震惊的表情：“是这样吗？布鲁斯？”  
“嗯？”  
“你爱着我？”他的语气充满着不肯定。

布鲁斯俯低一些，他的手肘靠在克拉克的胸膛上，最后嘴唇印在侧脸上，落一吻。“亲爱的，”他靠在克拉克耳边，声音极其具有蛊惑性，低沉地、缓慢地，“我总是爱着你。”

这句话如同轨道之间的衔接。齿轮转动，风沙吹动铁锈，而开关终于被开启，一列呜鸣的火车接上正轨；克拉克坐起来，他将布鲁斯拥紧一些，细碎的吻覆盖在凌乱的碎发和疲惫的眉间，然后滑落，吻在他所深爱的人的嘴唇上。此刻他脑中有所遐想：他在无数时刻中幻想的与搭档的拥抱、亲吻、性爱，终于在这一刻，在这间拥挤但洒满阳光的公寓一角里实现了。他那些过满而溢出的爱意，在此刻全数被融合进他对布鲁斯所进行的举动当中，他温柔、爱护，他占有、侵入。  
他再一次让布鲁斯躺倒，并体贴地护着爱人的后脑，进入、冲撞、退出，交合被赋予更多的爱的情感，他坚不可摧的器官终于在这暧昧当中略微颤抖地射出精液，顺势看到因此涨满的后穴一张一合，又缓缓吐出些黏液。与此同时射精后的韦恩正在双重夹击中小心翼翼地残喘，他深吸一口气，屏住几乎要露出破绽的尖叫，再缓缓吐出那些温驯的气体。

他们同时陷入一场疲惫的空白当中。  
在这时候，克拉克终于缓过神来。他扬起笑容，如同掀起了同行的船只的帆那样，他一甩从前藏在心底的孤独，高兴得神采奕奕：“布鲁斯。布鲁斯。”  
“嗯哼，我在这儿。”布鲁斯的语气像哄小孩的父亲。  
“……你是我的爱人了，是吗？我唯一的、我最为深爱的，在这世界上的爱人。”  
“是的，克拉克。你并不需要百般测试它……我也没有那么谎话连篇。”

“你再也不是我从不敢说出口的爱人了，这真的让我很高兴，布鲁斯。”克拉克垂下眼睛，鼻梁贴在布鲁斯软软的头发之中，他闻到清爽的气味，“允许我向我在世上唯一的爱人问个好，再向我从未说出口的爱人永别。”


End file.
